


Blue Meanie

by freyburg



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Parody, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyburg/pseuds/freyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Meanie is the story of what happens when a Doctor Who fan comes across the TARDIS in his backyard. What starts as the dream of everyone who's ever watched the Doctor's adventures turns into a hilarious nightmare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Meanie

Blue Meanie is the story of what happens when a Doctor Who fan comes across the TARDIS in his backyard. What starts as the dream of everyone who's ever watched the Doctor's adventures turns into a hilarious nightmare!

Blue Meanie was produced by Freyburg Media for fans of Doctor Who and was shown at Gallifrey 22, the biggest Doctor Who convention in North America, on February 20, 2011. 

For more information, contact us at info@freyburgmedia.com or on Twitter at @freyburgmedia and @freyburg.


End file.
